


Charles' Grand Adventure

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: You and I [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: How Charles found out he was pregnant and came to be at the clinic that fateful day!





	

Charles came awake slowly; the fatigue that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks clung to him like a limpet. He flopped over onto his belly with a wince. His chest was more sore than it had been after his night with Erik he reminisced drowsily.

He pushed himself upright with a jolt as the thought filtered through his brain. His night with Erik, just over three weeks ago.

He’d chalked his unusual lethargy up to depression and loneliness. It had been hard returning to his mundane life after his perfect night with Erik. But why would that make his chest sore?

He jumped out of bed and hurried to the full length mirror hanging by the closet door. Quickly undoing his pajamas top, he noted his lightly distended nipples. And were they darker as well? Almost lightly bruised? He lightly pressed two finger tips to his right pectoral, hissing when even that soft touch sent a flare of pain through his body.

There was a logical conclusion forming in his mind…

But no! It had been his first time, no one got pregnant their first time! _“I’m worried about the fourth, fifth, sixth times to be honest.”_ Erik’s words echoed in his mind.

Charles slowly turned sideways and looked at his slim belly. He placed a palm over his lower abdomen. Those light cramps he’d been having… All added up maybe he was simply coming down with a bad cold. Fatigue, headaches, body aches, and abdominal pain. There was no reason to conclude pregnancy he thought shakily, trying to convince himself.

But…if he _was_ pregnant how could he hide it from Kurt and Mother? How could he tell Erik?

Charles sank down onto his bed and had a good cry.

On some level he loved the idea of giving Erik a child. The last letter he’d received from his boyfriend had brought tears to his eyes. Erik and his sister had been sent to England during the war on the Kinder Transport. They’d had no luck finding either of their parents in the years since the war ended, they feared the worst.

He now knew how Erik doted on his nephews. He remembered the soft look in his eyes when he’d made Charles promise to let him know of any consequences of their night together. Erik wouldn’t be angry, he wouldn’t abandon him.

 But Kurt and mother would send him away to a mother’s home. They’d tell everyone he was traveling abroad and in a year he’d return to enter a proper marriage while his baby was raised by strangers, never knowing him or Erik. Impossible to find through the double blind adoption system. The thought made his blood run cold.

But there was no need to panic yet. Perhaps he was just ill. He lay back down and curled into his blankets with a deep sigh, staring at the stuffed bear Erik had won him that held a place of honor on his dresser.

As he lay there resting, unable to fall back asleep and not quite able to quiet his mind about his possible pregnancy, he wanted nothing more than to be back in Erik’s arms safe and loved. On his worst days he wondered if he’d ever have that again. On his best, he was almost sure he would.

“If you’re in there, know that I’ll take care of you. You won’t grow up here, like this. I won’t let anyone take you away from me, I promise,” he whispered to his belly as hot tears blurred his vision and slipped down his face.

Charles only wished he knew if the tears were happy or sad.

~~

His luck took a turn for the better when Kurt took Mother to New York to oversee his holdings and attend various important soirees and political events.

It had been four months since his birthday and Charles had finally admitted to himself that he was definitely pregnant. He was thankful that at the moment he simply looked fat, though he couldn’t see any reason why he was showing so early. Sure he was eating more, but not _that_ much more!

He shook himself out of his unhappy reverie as his mother walked into the room to see him examining himself in the mirror.

She grimaced at the sight of his softly rounded features, “Normally I’d insist you come with us to meet eligible bachelors and find your place in your father’s country, but I’m afraid you’d make a fool of yourself. There’s much to be said for self restraint.” She sniffed dismissively to his uncustomarily thick waist.

“If you haven’t found a way to resolve this by the time we return, there are clinics that can resolve it for you,” she’d said sharply, giving Charles the frightening mental image of himself being starved in a sanatorium ‘for his own good.’

He had swallowed thickly and nodded, dutifully promising to devote himself to self improvement. He kissed them goodbye, wished them well, and breathed a sigh of relief once they were gone.

Now he had time to figure out his next move, like how he was going to tell Erik. He’d tried writing it in a letter but the words never came out right. It had been a few weeks since their last phone conversation. Hopefully Erik would call on Monday and Charles could tell him then. After Erik knew, they could decide what to do together; it would be such a relief not to carry this burden alone any longer. Time was running out.

~~

Charles huffed and puffed his way into the civic center. He’d made it to London just the evening before. Erik’s landlord had let him into his flat after seeing the thick stack of letters he’d produced to prove he knew the surly tenant. The kind man had even given him the spare key and firmly instructed Charles not to lose it.

He’d gratefully settled into the apartment and made himself a cup of tea, unable to believe his mad flight had worked.

~~

He’d gotten news just hours ago that Kurt and mother were on their way back from the states. Charles was sure it was in response to his no longer unmistakable condition. The staff was loyal to Kurt; he paid them, after all. And Charles was sure the whole household was on alert and watching him with sharp eyes.

He’d over heard two maids gossiping about the surprise he had in store. Well, he had no intention of hanging around for that. He’d hurriedly packed a small valise with Erik’s address and letters at the bottom, hidden by his clothes and essentials. He didn’t want them to have any inkling of where to find him.

He’d tucked in a few of his favorite books and his stuffed bear before taking a last look around the room he’d called home his whole life, he wondered if he’d ever see it again. He wasn’t sure he wanted to, at least not without Erik in tow.

He’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

~~

Charles had always been a good son; even his midnight joyrides had never brought trouble on the family name. He knew that within a few days that would all change and not for the better, so he decided to go out with a bang.

He strode-waddled-the baby had shifted lower over the past few days and thrown off his balance- into Kurt’s massive garage and headed to the newest addition. A brand new 1957 Studebaker Golden Hawks. It had been delivered just two weeks prior and never driven.

Charles snagged the keys from the mechanics station and threw his bag into the passenger side, taking a moment to enjoy the luxurious appointments of the car before starting it up and peeling out of the garage and down the drive like a bat out of hell.

He saw some members of the staff rushing out of the house where they’d gathered for lunch disappearing like ants in the review mirror. He’d taken the fastest car and stolen the keys to the rest of the collection so no one would be following immediately behind him.

He slammed the key collection into the glove box and rolled down the windows. He’d never driven in broad daylight and found that he quite liked it.

“Wait until we tell your daddy about this. He’s going to be so jealous he never got to see this car!” Charles narrated to the baby who jostled about in response to his racing heart, exacerbating the dull ache he felt in his lower back.

“Settle down and let me enjoy my drive, who knows when I’ll get another?” he smoothed a hand over the baby he’d come to imagine was going to be simply huge. Well, Erik was very large compared to him, perhaps he? she? Just took after their daddy.

He shrugged off the worry, hoping Erik would know a doctor he could see about a check-up. He hadn’t trusted Kurt’s doctor not to immediately send him to a mother’s home, and he hadn’t wanted to get the local GP in trouble with his patronage. He’d stayed close to home the past month and a half, not wanting all of Westchester to know he was unmarried and expecting, though there was no doubt it was rumored.

Charles drove two towns over and caught the last train of the day into London proper. He left all the keys in the car, knowing it would eventually be found and returned to its registered owner.

He enjoyed his train ride, watching the countryside whizz by his window as he continued his great adventure. He couldn’t wait to tell Erik all about it.

He made it to London as evening fell. A kind porter flagged a cab for him and helped him in. He gave the driver Erik’s address with a bright grin.

 He didn’t have much hope that his boyfriend was home, but it was a start. Erik would undoubtedly return in a few weeks at most and they’d still have plenty of time before the baby arrived to get their affairs in order.

~~

Charles slept deeply and woke mid morning to a deeper pain his back than he’d ever felt before. He wondered if he’d stressed the baby unduly with their great escape, “I’m sorry darling, it had to be done. You’ll understand when you’re older,” he told his shifting belly with a soothing pat.

He’d changed out of the shirt he’d claimed from Erik’s dresser as a nightgown and headed out for a walk around the neighbor hood to get to know his surroundings and hopefully loosen up his back. He’d been presently surprised to be caught up in a group of pregnant women and carriers and those with young children all headed for the weekly health clinic run by local nurse midwives.

Charles grinned to himself as a tiny girl toddled at his side, gripping his fingers tightly as her mother waddled slowly at his side, telling him about her first time giving birth. He had never believed in fairy tale endings, but so far this was shaping up just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry! I'm not done with this universe yet! I hope you liked Charles saving himself! Thanks so much for all your support! I love your comments and suggestions!! BTW, this is the car, Charles stole!
> 
> http://images.classiccars.com/classifieds/280622_12562137_1957_Studebaker_Golden%2BHawk.jpg


End file.
